Don Kichot z La Manchy/K4/12
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Przygody niewolnika. — Urodziłem się w miasteczku położonym wśród gór Leonu, z rodziców lepiej od natury niż od losu uposażonych. W biednej tej okolicy ojciec mój jednak uważany był za bogatego; i byłby nim niezawodnie, gdy tak umiał pieniądze oszczędzać, jak umiał trwonić. Nabył zaś tej skłonności, przepędzając młodość w obozie, gdzie skąpy staje się hojnym, hojny marnotrawcą, a oszczędnego jak potwora palcem wytykają. Ojciec mój, widząc, że przez nałóg, który go opanował, wyrządza krzywdę dzieciom, uszczuplając ich mienie, postanowił wyprzedać się ze wszystkiego, a zawoławszy mnie i dwóch braci, tak do nas przemówił: — Kochane moje dzieci! dając wam tę nazwę, daję wam zaraz najwyższy i najpełniejszy dowód swojej dla was miłości. Utraciłem majątek, który miał być waszą puścizną; nie jest to zapewne dowód mojego do was przywiązania; ale powziąłem zamiar długo rozmyślany, który was przekona, że jestem dobrym ojcem. Jesteście wszyscy w takich latach, że czas wam już myśleć o powołaniu zaszczytnym i korzystnym; do tego chcę się wam przyłożyć z mojej strony, ile będę mógł. Podzielę cały majątek na cztery równe części, z których jedną dla siebie zatrzymam, a trzy wam oddam. Życzyłbym sobie tylko, aby każdy z was, wziąwszy część swoją, poszedł drogą, jaką mu wskażę. Mamy hiszpańskie przysłowie, w moim przekonaniu bardzo prawdziwe, jak wszystkie oparte na długim i rozumnym doświadczeniu: „Kościół, morze i dwór dla człowieka wrota”, co ma znaczyć, że kto chce dobić się znaczenia lub bogactw, powinien wstąpić do stanu duchownego, handlować na morzu lub dostać się na dwór królewski. Chciałbym przeto, aby jeden z was oddał się naukom, drugi handlowi, a trzeci wstąpił do wojska, bo dostać się na dwór króla dziś jest bardzo trudno; a chociaż wojna nie bogaci, daje przynajmniej sławę i znaczenie. W ośmiu dniach odbierzecie w gotowych pieniądzach, co się wam należy. To miałem wam przedłożyć; powiedzcie teraz, czy macie chęć iść za moją radą? Tu ojciec zamilkł i kazał mi odpowiedzieć naprzód, jako najstarszemu. Prosiłem ojca, aby majątku się nie pozbywał, aby nim rozrządzał według swoich widoków, nie zważając na nas, bo my mamy dość czasu przed sobą do nabycia dostatków, w końcu objawiłem chęć do wojska. Drugi brat chciał udać się do Indii, a najmłodszy, podobno najrozsądniejszy, do Salamanki dla dokończenia wyższych nauk i wstąpienia do stanu duchownego. Uściskał nas wszystkich ojciec za powolność mu okazaną i wyliczył w oznaczonym czasie każdemu z nas część jego, do trzech tysięcy dukatów wynoszącą, a pochodzącą z szacunku, wyliczonego ojcu za majątek ziemski, który nabył jeden z naszych wujów dla zatrzymania go w familii. Tego samego dnia ruszyliśmy każdy w swoją drogę. Dotknięty położeniem ojca, zostawionego samotnie ze szczupłym funduszem na podeszłe lata, usiłowałem znaglić go prośbami, aby zatrzymał z mojej części dwa tysiące dukatów, mówiąc, że trzeci tysiąc wystarczy mi na oporządzenie i rozpoczęcie zawodu. Bracia moi, zachęceni tym przykładem, odstąpili także po tysiącu dukatów, tym sposobem część rodzicielska zwiększyła się o cztery tysiące dukatów. Ojciec, rozczulony tą oznaką naszego przywiązania, pożegnał nas, upominając, abyśmy często dawali o sobie wiadomości. Jeden pojechał do Salamanki, drugi do Sewilli, a ja do Alicante, gdzie wsiadłem na okręt kupiecki, który przybył z Genui z ładunkiem wełny. Jest już blisko lat dwadzieścia dwa, jak opuściłem dom ojca i rozłączyłem się z braćmi, o których nie mam dotąd żadnej wiadomości, pomimo że kilkakrotnie do nich pisałem. Przybyłem bez wypadku do Genui, a stamtąd do Mediolanu, oporządziłem się przyzwoicie, a mając zamiar udać się do Piemontu, wybrałem się do Aleksandrii. Wiadomość, że książę Alby udał się do Flandrii, zmieniła nagle moje postanowienie. Pobiegłem służyć pod wielkim wodzem, byłem z nim we wszystkich bitwach. Asystowałem straceniu hrabiów Horna i Egmonta, jako chorąży kompanii Don Diega d’Urbino. Niezadługo zaczęto głosić, że papież, Hiszpania i rzeczpospolita wenecka wiążą ligę przeciwko Turcji, która oderwała królestwo Cypru od Wenecji; robiono przygotowania do wojny, a dowódcą siły związkowej miał być Don Juan austriacki, brat przyrodni króla; chciałem być uczestnikiem dnia wielkiego dla chrześcijaństwa, a porzucając nieledwie pewność otrzymania kompanii we Flandrii, ruszyłem do Włoch. Gdy przybyłem do Genui, Don Juan wsiadał na statki dla połączenia się z wojskami Wenecji w Neapolu, co jednak nastąpiło dopiero w Messynie. Dowodziłem kompanią w dniu, który przepełnił radością chrześcijaństwo całe od wschodu do zachodu. Turcy stracili sławę niezwyciężonych na morzu, duma ich została upokorzona. W tym dniu pamiętnym, kiedy jedni obchodzili zwycięstwo, a drudzy oddali życie za wiarę, ja dostałem się do niewoli. Uchy-Alej, bej Algieru, zawołany korsarz, ulubieniec losu, stał się panem okrętu maltańskiego, na którym utrzymało się ledwie trzech walecznych, pokrytych ranami. Okręt „Andrea”, na którym się znajdowałem, pośpieszył na odsiecz. Wskoczyłem pierwszy na pokład galery Uchy-Aleja; nikt z towarzyszów nie zdążył za mną, bo okręt turecki wnet się cofnął, a ja pozostałem raniony wśród nieprzyjaciela. Traciłem wolność w dniu, w którym zyskało ją piętnaście tysięcy chrześcijan, znajdujących się na galerach tureckich; Uchy-Alej ratował się ucieczką z całą eskadrą do Konstantynopola, gdzie i ja się dostałem. Selim mianował pana mojego dowódcą na morzu za męstwo w bitwie i zdobycie sztandaru maltańskiego. Następującego roku 1552 znajdowałem się w bitwie pod Navarino, robiąc wiosłem na galerze „Trzy Latarnie”. Chrześcijanie nie korzystali ze sposobności zabrania całej siły tureckiej w porcie. Janczary i Lewantyni, spodziewając się ataku, byli w pogotowiu uciekać, nie czekając bitwy, tak byli przerażeni samym widokiem naszej armii. Ale nie chciały tego wyroki boskie, lubo dowódca chrześcijański nie popełnił błędu, ani niczego nie zaniedbał. Uchy-Alej miał czas cofnąć się, wysadził wojsko na wyspę Medon blisko Navarino, uzbroił port, w którym się utrzymał dopóki Don Juan się nie cofnął. Chrześcijanie w powrocie wzięli galerę „Zdobycz”, dowodzoną przez syna sławnego Barberussy. Honor zwycięstwa zdobył sobie okręt zwany „Wilczyca”, pod dowództwem mężnego Don Alvareza de Bazan, markiza Santa-Cruz. Szczegóły wzięcia galery „Zdobycz” są wielce ciekawe. Syn Barberussy był srogi dla niewolników chrześcijańskich. Ci, którzy znajdowali się na jego galerze, widząc, że „Wilczyca” ich ściga blisko, naraz opuścili wiosła, rzucili się na dowódcę, stojącego na galerji i wydającego rozkaz przyśpieszenia, przerzucili go przez wszystkie ławki od steru do rydla, a nim się dostał do wielkiego masztu, duszę wyzionął. Powróciłem do Konstantynopola w następnym roku, Don Juan wziął Tunis, i osadził na tym królestwie Mulej-Hameta w miejsce Mulej-Hamida, najwaleczniejszego, a razem najdzikszego z Maurów. Ta klęska zniewoliła sułtana do polityki zwyczajnej Porcie i zawarto pokój z Wenecją, żywo przez obie strony upragniony. W roku 1564 Turczyn zaczął oblegać Goletę i szańce wzniesione przez Don Juana pod Tunisem. Podczas tych wypadków wojennych ja pędziłem żywot przykuty do wiosła, bez żadnej nadziei wyzwolenia się przez okup, bo postanowiłem nie uwiadamiać ojca o swoim nieszczęściu. Na koniec chrześcijanie utracili Goletę i twierdzę Tunisu, którą obległo sześćdziesiąt pięć tysięcy regularnego żołnierza tureckiego, a czterykroć sto tysięcy Maurów i Arabów z różnych stron Afryki przybywało w pomoc, obok wielkiej mocy rynsztunku, narzędzi wojennych, osady okrętowej i pionierów, tak, że dawno nie widziano tak ogromnych sił razem zgromadzonych. Goleta, uchodząca za niezdobytą, wzięta szturmem. Turcy, znalazłszy mieliznę z jednej strony, wznieśli wał z worów z piaskiem, wyższy od murów twierdzy, i rozpoczęli ogień z góry, wtedy obrona była niepodobna. Ci, którzy utrzymują, że nasi popełnili błąd, broniąc się w szańcach, zamiast zrobić wycieczkę w gołe pole, dowodzą, że albo tam nie byli, albo mają mało doświadczenia wojennego. Bo jakże siedem tysięcy ludzi stawić mogło czoło tłumom i obronić dwa miejsca odosobnione? jakaż twierdza najobronniejsza ostać się może fanatycznym tłumom, walczącym na swojej ziemi. Ja uważałem stratę Golety za szczególną łaskę Boga, wyświadczoną Hiszpanii. Byłby to przytułek dla złoczyńców, który nie potrafiłby zapłacić kosztów zachowania i obrony, chyba świadectwem obrony Karola V, tak, jakby ten monarcha potrzebował tej kupy gruzów do utrwalenia! Twierdzę wzięto, ale zwycięstwo kosztowało Turków dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy żołnierza w dwudziestu dwóch szturmach. Oblężeni walczyli z męstwem, trzystu ranami okrytych bohaterów pozostało przy życiu. Mała forteczka wśród jeziora, broniona przez Don Juana Jonaguera, walecznego żołnierza Walencji, kapitulowała. Don Pedro Puertocarreo, komendant Golety, odznaczył się męstwem. Wzięty do niewoli, w drodze do Konstantynopola umarł ze zmartwienia. Dostał się także do niewoli komendant twierdzy, Gabrio Cerbellon, kawaler mediolański, doskonały inżynier i wielkiej waleczności osobistej rycerz. Zginęło tam mnóstwo znakomitych rycerzy; między nimi Pajan de Oria, kawaler zakonu świętego Jana, dziwnej szlachetności i wielkości duszy, których dowiódł uczynkiem dla brata swego Andrzeja de Orii. Powierzył się Arabom po zdobyciu twierdzy. Ci zdrajcy zobowiązali się przeprowadzić go w ubiorze mauretańskim do Tabarca, osady genueńskiej, gdzie rybacy tego miasta łowią korale; ale zamiast dotrzymać obietnicy, ucięli mu głowę i ponieśli swojemu dowódcy, który, trzymając się hiszpańskiego przysłowia, że zdrada się podoba, ale nie zdrajca, kazał ich wszystkich powiesić za to, że nie przyprowadzili de Orii żywcem. Pomiędzy chrześcijanami, wziętymi do niewoli w twierdzy, był niejaki Don Pedro d’Agiular z Andaluzji, waleczny chorąży, bardzo zdolny do wiersza. Znosiliśmy razem niewolę na jednym okręcie, do jednej ławki przykuci. Towarzysz mój napisał dwa sonety, mające służyć za nagrobek Golecie i twierdzy. Powtórzę je, jeżeli mnie pamięć nie zawiedzie, bo jestem pewien, że się wam będą podobały. Gdy niewolnik wymienił nazwisko Don Pedra d’ Aguilar, Don Ferdynand uśmiechnął się znacząco do towarzyszów, a jeden z nich przerwał, prosząc niewolnika, aby, nim zacznie dalej opowiadać, dał wiadomość o dalszym losie Don Pedra. — Po dwóch latach pobytu w Konstantynopolu — mówił opowiadacz — zdołał uciec z pewnym Greczynem, przebrany w suknie Arnauła; czy się ocalił, nie umiem powiedzieć, bo nie miałem sposobności zapytać o to towarzysza jego ucieczki, którego widziałem w rok po tym. Tyle tylko wiem o losie Don Pedra i mam żywą obawę, czy mu się ucieczka udała. — Udała mu się, jak najlepiej, mogę was o tym zapewnić — rzekł ten sam kawaler. — Don Pedro jest moim bratem, żyje w swoim kraju bogaty i szczęśliwy. Ożenił się, ma troje dzieci. — Chwała Bogu! — zawołał niewolnik. — Znam także sonety, o których wspomniałeś — mówił brat Don Pedra. — W takim razie chciej mnie wyręczyć, lepiej je powiesz zapewne ode mnie. Kawaler zaczął dla ulżenia niewolnikowi, sonet o Golecie: Duchy szczęśliwe! wy śmiertelne szaty Przez wielkie czyny z swych ramion zrzucacie, I z niskiej ziemi w kraj nieba bogaty, Orlimi pióry zuchwale wzlatacie. Gorząc szlachetnym gniewu uniesieniem, Ciało się wasze potężniejszym czyni, Krwi z was i przez was wylanej strumieniem, Płonią się morza i piaski pustyni. Choć śmierć was z życia wymazała księgi, Ramiona wasze nie ostygły w grobie, Bo w klęskach nawet tryumfuje męstwo: Bo w tym upadku śmiertelnej potęgi. Na ziemi sławę zyskaliście sobie, A w niebie ducha szlachetne zwycięstwo. — Tak, to jest ten sam — przerwał niewolnik; a brat Don Pedra rozpoczął drugi o szańcu tunetańskim: Z gruzu, co z baszty rozstrzelonej leży, Z ziemi, co jakby poryta w zagony, Dusz trzy tysiące z walecznych rycerzy W czystego nieba uleciało strony. Na próżno męstwem krzepkiego ramienia Wkoło śmiertelne roznosili ślady, Walczące ramię słabło z wysilenia I u stóp wroga trup upadał blady. Ziemia, na której polegli rycerze, Długo łzy krwawe będzie sączyć z łona, Kwiat na niej zrosły smutne liście schyli... Lecz za to w laury okryje się świeże, Bo z dzielnych mężów walecznego grona, Nigdy dzielniejsi tutaj nie walczyli.